


The Pool Table

by TheLittleAddiction



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleAddiction/pseuds/TheLittleAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoops, I wrote smut instead of studying. Oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool Table

It’s closing time at Cosima and Delphine’s bar. The last customers have left leaving the co-owners as the only two left in the building.

“Hey, are you ready to go?” Delphine approaches her girlfriend after cleaning up.

“Yeah, just gimme a sec, gotta get these last few in.” Cosima is playing pool. Leaning over and focusing intently on the cue ball and giving Delphine a clear view of her cleavage. She subconsciously licks her lips.

“See something you like?” Cosima teases as she shoots the last ball in.

Not ashamed of being caught, Delphine steps closer and says simply “Yes.” Cosima smiles and Delphine leans down and kisses her softly, her hand caressing the smaller woman’s cheek. As the kiss gets more intense, Cosima grabs the lapels of Delphine’s leather jacket and pulls her closer and Delphine presses Cosima into the pool table.

Delphine’s hands are at Cosima’s hips, removing the belt quickly from Cosima’s jeans. As Delphine works on unzipping Cosima’s pants, Cosima pushes the leather jacket off of Delphine’s shoulders. Delphine’s mouth trails kisses down Cosima’s neck as she pushes the pants and underwear off of Cosima.

Delphine breaks off the kisses and lifts Cosima up and sets her down on the pool table after Cosima steps out of her clothes. Cosima wraps her thighs around Delphine’s waist and pulls Delphine in for another round of kisses. She tangles her hands in Delphine’s hair and Delphine works on unbuttoning Cosima’s shirt to reveal her breasts.

Cosima bites Delphine’s bottom and then moves to bite her neck and suck at her pulse point. Delphine groans and palms Cosima’s breasts through her bra with one of her hands. She uses her other hand to guide Cosima’s mouth back to hers. Delphine pushes her tongue into Cosima’s mouth as her hand moves from Cosima’s breast to her stomach and then between her legs. She rests her other hand on Cosima’s hip. Cosima groans as Delphine cups her sex.

Delphine gives a few teasing strokes before pushing two fingers into Cosima. Cosima breaks the kiss to let out a loud moan as Delphine’s fingers move in and out of her. Delphine resumes kissing Cosima’s neck. Cosima pushes her hands up the back of Delphine’s shirt and pulls her closer. As she moves her hand faster, she breaks off the kisses and Cosima rests her head against Delphine’s shoulder.

Cosima’s hips are moving in sync with Delphine’s fingers. Then Delphine presses her thumb against Cosima’s clit and Cosima leans back and lets out a small scream. Delphine does it again and Cosima clenches around her fingers. She leans in to kiss Cosima and curls her fingers inside of her girlfriend one, two, three times and then Cosima is coming against her.

Delphine leans her forehead against Cosima’s after she pulls her fingers out of Cosima. She brushes her nose against Cosima’s as she leans back to look her in the eyes.

“Are you ready to go now?” Delphine asks her again.

Cosima laughs and nods. “Take me home.”

 


End file.
